Shorts: Set 2
"Shorts: Set 2" (or "The Land of Cheese") is an episode, airing along with "Tornado" and "Pony", in the television series. A commercial for giant pet supplies runs; Charlotte dreams about a world made out of cheese with her "best friend" Vendetta, which she destroys later; Charlotte imagines if she lived on the moon, while Vendetta sings about what life would be like if Charlotte lived on the moon. Plot summary 'Giant Pet Supplies advertisement' An advertisement for Giant Pet Supplies, containing its merchandise. The advertisement ends with a family of a mother and daughter thanking Giant Pet Supplies for the supplies they bought for their giant rabbit, which growls at them angrily. 'The Land of Cheese' Charlotte reads a book about the history of cheddar cheese, resulting in her dream about a cheese-filled land. She wishes that Vendetta could be there also, and Vendetta magically appears. The two go off into the land, singing about cheese is fun when you share with friends. Due to Charlotte's constant 'wheeing' on the string cheese, Vendetta snaps back into reality, realizing that she does not like Charlotte and the two are not friends. Vendetta creates a fiend to destroy the land, but somehow it backfires, and Charlotte trains it to make grilled cheese sandwiches. The episode ends with Vendetta waking up from the dream, and Charlotte sitting beside her in the bed, much to her dismay. 'If I Lived Upon The Moon/If You Lived Upon The Moon' Charlotte sings about what her life would be like on the moon, while Vendetta sings about how her life would be with Charlotte on the moon Charlotte: If I lived upon the moon, I'd be as happy as can be, Because the moon is lots of fun, With many things to see. If I lived upon the moon, I could skip really high, I would leap off of moon rocks and pretend to fly. The moon is full and bright, The moon is big and round, If I had a rover, I'd drive it all around, Maybe I'd find a moon cave, Maybe I will find cheese, If there were moon flowers, Perhaps I'd raise moon bees. If I lived upon the moon, It would be so much fun, I would take a rocket and bring up everyone! Vendetta: If you lived upon the moon, I'd be happy for you would be Many, many thousands of miles away from me. If you lived upon the moon, You would get sick of gray, And hopefully, you'd jump too high and drift far away. The moon is full of dust, The moon does not have air, If you fell in a crater, nobody would care. Maybe you'll get hit by a rover. Maybe you'd fall in a pit, If there was a meteor shower, perhaps you would get hit. If you lived upon the moon what fun times I would have. I'd watch you though my telescope and laugh and laugh and laugh! . Fiends *Dragon fiend Songs *"Cheese" *"If I Lived Upon the Moon" *"If You Lived Upon the Moon" Video Making Fiends- Shorts Set 2 Full Episode. Memorable quotes Background information *The episode premiered on November 1, 2008 on Nicktoons Network. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, little girl, mother, cheese birds *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Dave Wasson as Cheese people, yelling guy Category:Television episodes